<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surrender by charlesdk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011918">Surrender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk'>charlesdk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fix-It, M/M, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're coming with me,” Jin says like it's final.</p><p>But Ryuzo is Ryuzo and he opens his mouth, no doubt to argue.</p><p>“You are coming with me,” Jin repeats, firmer this time.</p><p>Ryuzo snaps his mouth closed with an audible click. “Jin,” he says, quietly and voice rough.</p><p>Jin doesn't listen. He holds his hand out to him and gives him a look.</p><p><em>Don't you dare disobey</em>, it says.</p><p>And with a sigh, Ryuzo listens for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryuzo/Jin Sakai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SPOILERS FOR THE GAME<br/>/<br/>/</p><p>ryuzo's redemption arc lives rent free in my head but i've been struggling with writing for a while now so this is all i have to offer. i wish there was the option to let him live though cause he should get to have a redemption arc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jin has a choice.</p><p>He sits on his knees in front of Ryuzo, a hand on his shoulder while the other grips his blade tightly. It's pointed at Ryuzo and Ryuzo isn't trying to fight it, the hand on Jin's forearm holding on tight but not in defense. It's in surrender. The look in his eyes says it all; acceptance, surrender, because he thinks Jin has already made up his mind.</p><p>Jin has a choice. Either he kills Ryuzo or he doesn't. Part of him knows he should. Part of him knows he should kill him for what he did. Ryuzo betrayed him, betrayed all of Tsushima with the choices he made to feed his own men. Ryuzo won't come with him to answer for his crimes, he's already said he can't though Jin doesn't understand why.</p><p>Killing him seems like the only choice left.</p><p>But Jin can't do it. More importantly, he won't.</p><p>He puts his blade away and stands up. Ryuzo's hand loses its grip instantly and it slides off only to land heavily on the ground below. Jin stands there and looks down at him, looks into those eyes he thought he knew so well, and he sees the confusion, the question in his furrowed brows.</p><p>“You're coming with me,” Jin says like it's final.</p><p>But Ryuzo is Ryuzo and he opens his mouth, no doubt to argue.</p><p>“You are coming with me,” Jin repeats, firmer this time.</p><p>Ryuzo snaps his mouth closed with an audible click. “Jin,” he says, quietly and voice rough.</p><p>Jin doesn't listen. He holds his hand out to him and gives him a look.</p><p><em>Don't you dare disobey</em>, it says.</p><p>And with a sigh, Ryuzo listens for once.</p><p>He reaches out and grabs his hand tight.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jin kisses him the minute they're alone.</p><p>The kiss is heated, desperate, nothing like the soft and careful their first was all those years ago. It must take Ryuzo by surprise too because he lets out a choked off noise though it quickly turns into a pleased moan. He grabs Jin's face with both hands and kisses him back with the same desperation, the same heat and lack of finesse.</p><p>Jin lets him touch his face. He keeps his eyes closed and lets himself stop thinking as he leans into the touch and presses himself closer to Ryuzo. For at least a little bit, just a little bit, he wants to stop thinking.</p><p>He puts his hands between them and slides them up along Ryuzo's abdomen until he reaches his chest. Ryuzo's chest is already exposed, peaking through the low neck on his kimono. Jin feels the rough hair under his fingertips and he lets them stay there for a second, lets himself touch. But then he slides his hands underneath the fabric and further up until he reaches Ryuzo's shoulders.</p><p>While he does, Ryuzo slides his hands from Jin's face to the back of his head, right under where his hair is still messily gathered in a bun. It brings them closer together and Jin has no choice but to tilt his head to one side while Ryuzo tilts his to the other. Their lips part and the kiss deepens.</p><p>When their tongues meet, Jin moves his hands and shoves Ryuzo's kimono and armor off his shoulders. They fall and Jin slides his arms under Ryuzo's to grab his waist, pressing his now bare chest to his own clothed. Under his fingertips, he can feel scarred skin and it's enough to make him pull back and look at him.</p><p>Ryuzo is full of scars and both old and new wounds, much like Jin himself. They both have scars that weren't there last time they were like this, some nastier and more gnarly looking than others. Most Jin doesn't know the story behind and most he's not quite sure he wants to know either. It'd just make him angry, angrier than he already is.</p><p>“Jin,” Ryuzo says, quietly.</p><p>Jin lifts his gaze and meets his eye.</p><p>There's a softness in Ryuzo's eyes, underneath the lust. “Jin,” he says again and slides a hand back around to Jin's face, cupping his cheek.</p><p>Jin lets himself lean into it, turns his face to kiss his palm.</p><p>He doesn't get to stay there very long before Ryuzo drags him back into a kiss.</p><p>Jin goes with ease and this kiss is as heated as before, though less desperate.</p><p>Ryuzo takes his time with kissing him and Jin lets him, lets him kiss and kiss and linger.</p><p>Every slide of their lips is like an <em>I missed you</em>.</p><p>And if he pretends hard enough, Jin can almost imagine the <em>forgive me</em> too.</p><p>“Take your armor off,” Ryuzo whispers against his lips.</p><p>“Go lie down,” Jin whispers back.</p><p>Ryuzo kisses him once more, short but hard, and then he steps back with a breath. He holds Jin's gaze as he walks backwards. It's not a big place, this room they're in, so it doesn't take long before his feet find the bedroll laid out on the ground. He keeps their eyes locked as he first sits down and then leans back. He keeps himself lifted with his elbows on the ground.</p><p>He doesn't stop watching Jin.</p><p>Jin undresses quick before he joins him. He doesn't sit down on his lap, not like he would when they were younger. Instead he kicks Ryuzo's legs until they spread and he kneels down between them and puts a hand on the middle of his chest to push him back. Ryuzo goes with ease until his back hits the bedroll and Jin leans over him.</p><p>He doesn't move his hand, lets it stay right there on his chest.</p><p>He can feel how fast Ryuzo's heart is beating like this. It pounds against his palm, telling him <em>he's alive, he's alive, he's alive</em> over and over again. It's a comforting reminder, despite it all.</p><p>Ryuzo touches him too. He puts his hands on his sides and slides them down along his back until they reach his naked ass where they stay. Jin arches his back ever so slightly and presses back against his warm hands, sighing quietly when Ryuzo squeezes in return.</p><p>“Jin,” Ryuzo says under him. “Kiss me.”</p><p>Jin leans down and kisses him. It's soft, this time. But when Jin moves his hand down to cup it over Ryuzo's cock and Ryuzo's mouth drops open in a gasp, it's not quite as soft anymore and Jin lets it become that.</p><p>Ryuzo is hard against his palm. He spreads his legs even further, desperate and silently begging as his hips buck into the touch and he lets out a quiet, choked off sound in the back of his throat. Jin breaks the kiss, though only along enough to lick his palm until it's slick with spit and then he reaches down between them and wraps his hand around Ryuzo's cock.</p><p>Ryuzo moans his name at the first stroke, moans again at the second. It doesn't take long before he's fully hard nor does it take long for Ryuzo to touch him back. And when he wraps a wet hand around Jin's cock, Jin doesn't hold back the moan that escapes him, uncaring how loud it is.</p><p>Neither of them last long. It's been too long for them both.</p><p>Ryuzo comes first, releasing over his own stomach with a groan like he's been punched. Jin is close behind. Ryuzo only strokes his cock a couple more times before Jin whispers his name, almost like a warning, and then he moans as he comes and paints Ryuzo's stomach too.</p><p>They don't move for a while, after.</p><p>Jin leans down to rest his forehead against Ryuzo, just for a moment. They're both breathing hard, hot breaths mingling between their close faces. Jin can feel Ryuzo's eyes on him but he keeps his own closed because he can't look back. Or maybe he doesn't want to.</p><p>Jin stays there for a minute or two, maybe three. Then he takes in a deep breath and lets himself fall to the side. He lays down next to Ryuzo instead. They're still close, their shoulders just barely touching. Ryuzo doesn't reach out to touch him, not like he used to before.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Jin can see him lift his hand like he wants to. But he lowers it again quick and curls it into a fist on his raised thigh, like he's trying to stop himself from wanting to.</p><p>Jin looks away and up at the ceiling.</p><p>“You are not forgiven,” he says into the quiet.</p><p>“I know,” Ryuzo says, voice low. “I know.”</p><p>Jin swallows thickly. After a beat, he lets himself look back at him.</p><p>Ryuzo is already looking back. He says, “I will earn your forgiveness.”</p><p>“I am not the only one you betrayed,” Jin says. “My forgiveness isn't the only one you will have to earn.”</p><p>Ryuzo smiles at him, just a ghost of one. He reaches out and puts his hand on Jin's.</p><p>Jin lets him, though he doesn't touch back.</p><p>“Yours is the only one that matters,” Ryuzo says and he sounds like he means it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are much appreciated!</p><p>reblog on <a href="https://mlmsrogers.tumblr.com/post/626987992514527232">tumblr</a> / retweet on <a href="https://twitter.com/mlmrogers/status/1296490493740752899">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>